Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by phantom.ryder
Summary: Shoujoai [SoraLayla]: Hotel misunderstandings plague our famous blonde as her partner comes decides to come visit her...


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Layla Hamilton and Sora Naegino were standing at a Hotel reception with the blonde being bombarded with the exact phrase she did not want to hear…

"I'm very sorry Miss Hamilton but there's absolutely no empty rooms for the entire week of your stay… it seems your fans have gotten wind and have flocked here in the hopes of catching a glimpse of you. I'm afraid the only room I can offer is the one you have already booked in advance."

Layla paled. She had wanted to show Sora a good time and thought taking the girl to her first luxury Hotel could help set everything off to a good start. Apparently, that was a rather idiotic thing to think... Of course they had lived together before, but that was more a necessity. They did it for a reason other than the fact one of her people had made a stupid mistake.

The blonde tried to collect her thoughts as many passersby pulled out their cameras and took her photo without permission. A few members of the press were doing the same thing but at least… that was their job.

Layla dialed a number into her phone and tried not to growl down the receiver.

"Listen you, I don't know what your name is but I'm pretty sure you're my assistant and I'm definitely sure I told you my partner was coming to see me this weekend!"

Layla hated looking stupid and she felt that in the eyes of Sora, who was probably very tired from her flight that, that was exactly how she looked at that moment.

"Yes, Miss Hamilton. Whatever the problem is, I'll do my best to fix it for you but I don't exactly know what the issue at hand is here…"

"The issue _is_ that you people decided to book me into a Hotel that wasn't owned by my father just to get more sponsors for your damn movie and _then _you make the wrong bookings! I told you my partner from Kaleido Stage was coming to see me this weekend!"

Said partner was now leaning on reception, a little away from Layla. As much as she missed the older girl and wanted to catch up with her, Sora had no intention of being on the cover of the world's most famous magazines and newspapers just because she was standing in the wrong spot… Layla was after all, one of the brightest young stars in Hollywood at that moment in time.

"Yes Miss Hamilton, you told us your partner was coming and to book a Hotel room appropriately."

"I said my partner was coming and that you should book the hotel roomS appropriately!"

"RoomS? There's only one…"

"I know there's only one! That's the problem!"

"Is it not satisfactory?"

"No! It isn't … there's only ONE!"

"But your partner…"

"Is staying with me! We, two people who are partners are staying together at this Hotel, which I have never stayed at before and I don't understand why there's only one… oh no…"

Layla stole a look at Sora who offered her a sweet smile from her perch near reception. Sora, who was now only a few months shy of entering her last teen year had now completely filled out into a beautiful young woman. Anyone looking could have seen that the charming girl's looks could at least match Layla's own… and she was a movie star.

All their luggage were next to the girl, Sora even held Layla's handbag in her arms as the blonde held her phone in one hand and… the bouquet of flowers Sora had given her when she picked the girl up from the airport…

"My God, it's this stupid industry I work in! You people think, that just because I want to bring a beautiful young woman to a Hotel for a week and I tell you that my intention was to show her the best time imaginable… you all went and thought we were dating?"

"Why no Miss Hamilton of course not!," her assistant said. "You said 'partner' so … we thought you were at least engaged…"

The passers by all smiled and waved at Sora who waved back.

Layla let her guard drop for one moment and felt her jaw slowly make it's way to the floor…

"That's the girlfriend?," one Hotel guest asked her friend.

"No I heard she was the fiancée," the friend answered.

"Really? But that girl seems so nice… oh! I see, that must be why she can put up with such a diva like Layla Hamilton…"

"Hey!," Layla called to the gossiping ladies, suddenly very annoyed. "I'm not a diva! She's nice but that's not why she 'puts up' with me, don't say it that way! We're really very close! I mean… we're not engaged! Stop saying stuff like that!"

"Oops… so the girlfriend hasn't proposed yet… must be a sore topic for the diva."

"The girlfriend still looks quite young… maybe she's not quite ready yet?"

"I can still hear you, you know! Stop calling me a diva! And stop talking about Sora!," Layla called again. "The nerve of some people…"

--

"Miss Hamilton? Miss Hamilton?," the assistant asked his phone.

"What?!," Layla asked, borderline incensed.

"You'll be pleased to know that the unsatisfactory room situation has now been remedied."

Layla sighed with relief, very glad that she was able to do so.

"Finally, thank you. That's excellent, now Sora and I can finally get some rest…"

"You're welcome, you and your partner have now been bumped up to the principal suite… apparently, the millionaire young couple staying in that room are big fans of yours! The room is amazing… it even has a large heart shaped…"

"What's your name?"

"Andrew." 

"Andrew?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're fired."

--

No matter what she did, what she said or how many people she threatened to fire, no one could actually fix the hotel situation.

So our happy couple spent the night sharing the giant heart shaped bed…

--

Reading the newspaper in bed the next morning, a still sleepy Sora turned to her bedmate with an innocent question.

"Layla?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do these newspaper people think my last name is the same as yours?"

Layla, now wide-eyed, felt her body shoot up from laying down to standing in record time. Reading the headline, the woman felt a twitch developing in her right eye.

_Headline:_ Layla and Sora Hamilton finally make their first public appearance together… Mr. Hamilton, being an old fashioned man obviously disapproves as instead of staying at a Hamilton hotel the young ladies instead chose to stay at…

Layla grabbed the paper, growled, then ripped it up into a million pieces and threw it into the nearest bin.

As soon as she came back to bed Sora decided to throw another question in along with her first unanswered one.

"And why do they think it's our first appearance together? Don't they know about all those times we've performed together…"

Layla slowly turned to the girl next to her and thought about how best to explain.

"Sora," she began. "We're in the honeymoon suite of an expensive hotel."

"Uh huh."

"Together… in this damn room… which has a heart shaped bed…"

"Uh, huh…"

"I'm an actress… I work in Hollywood… they say a lot of weird things about people who work in Hollywood… that everyone there is a little too open-minded sometimes and…"

"Uh huh…"

"Soratheworldthinkswe'reengaged."

"What was that?," Sora asked. "I'm sorry but I missed it… umm… could you pause between words? Or at least… you know… breathe?"

Layla sighed and ran a hand through her flowing hair.

"Sora, I hope that this doesn't have a bad effect on your reputation but uh, the thing is… the world thinks that we're engaged…"

Sora got an odd look on her face before cocking her head to the side in a confused fashion.

"That's ridiculous!," the girl finally announced after a moment or two.

Layla sighed in relief.

"Yes that's exactly what I told them!"

"Those people must really be aching for a story, we're not engaged."

"I know!"

"How can we be? I haven't even proposed yet!"

--

Layla just stared at the younger girl… she couldn't say anything for once again, her jaw was making it's way to the floor.

--

AN: Thanks for reading my first Kaleido Stage fanfic… just trying to get used to writing the characters. This pairing really makes sense to me so if you enjoyed reading this, look out for more XD


End file.
